


cereal

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: maddie’s trash writing [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Grocery Store, M/M, Mentions of morning sex, choosing between cereals, elmace?, elmer is a blushing mess, not important - Freeform, race and elmer, race just wants to smash, relmer?, whats their ship name tho, wtf is my tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: elmer can’t choose cereals and race likes making his boyfriend blush





	cereal

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash i wrote it when i was tired but here you go <333

Elmer was in the cereal aisle, looking between quite possibly the two sugariest cereals in the entire store, and Race was bouncing on the balls of his feet next to him.

“Race, you’re distracting me.”

“It’s cereal.”

“First meal of the day. Most important.”

“Just get both.”

“Why are you so impatient?” Elmer laughed, and slipped his hand into Race’s, running a thumb over his knuckles.

“Because I am.” Race said quickly, but he had stopped bouncing. There was a moment of silence, in which Elmer looked back and forth between the boxes once more. “Seriously, it’s just cereal.”

“It’s the first thing we eat in the morning.” Elmer said with mock-seriousness, and then bumped his hip against Race’s. “The very first thing we put in our bodies each day.”

“Not if we have morning sex.” Race said plainly, and slung his arm around Elmer’s shoulders.

“Race!” Elmer hissed and hit Race’s chest with the back of his hand, cheeks reddening. 

“Mmm.” Race hummed lowly, and bit his bottom lip. “We should’ve had morning sex today.”

Elmer’s entire face was burning now. “Race, oh my god.” He said simply, and finally chose a cereal, throwing it in the cart.

“Hey, you say that during morning sex, too.” Race said excitedly.

Elmer turned to him. “We are in the _middle_ of the grocery store.” He said with wide eyes, face burning.

Race reached up to poke gently at Elmer’s red cheek, tongue poking through his teeth giddily. “You’re blushing.” He said softly, grinning.

Elmer looked at his boyfriend for a long moment, and then smiled a little. “It’s eleven AM, you know.”

Race smirked. “It’s still morning.”

“We have to check out.”

“Well then let’s do it fast!”

Elmer laughed and dragged Race towards the cash registers, giggling and blushing like a six year old. Race just held onto his hand and laughed as well, not letting go until they were pushing the cart out to the car, still giggling like children.

Elmer hopped into the passenger seat as Race started the car, entwining their fingers over the console. 

“You’re still blushing.” Race noted, speeding out of the parking lot.

“Please just get us home.”

Race laughed all the way back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> horny bois r horny  
> kudos and comments if you want??  
> if you read this im sorry :))  
> love y’all  
> <333


End file.
